


Venus as a Boy

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: As In Sexually, Drabble, F/M, First Time Together, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Atua approves this one, Angie can tell. Oh, how His prophet is enjoying him.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Venus as a Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Atua approves this boy; she can tell.

Already, His prophet is enjoying him; she giggles.

How practiced he is in drawing divine fervor and radiance forth!

Is this what his studies have given him? His studies into the created and customary and _spiritual?_ The smooth sculptorly movements of his hands? The delicate strokes and traces of fingertips, like hers dipped with ink?

_Such beauty! So divine...!_

...He deserves to be _blessed._

As she sighs at praise's peak, she leans up.

Unzips.

Kisses.

Zips.

Falls back laughing, ebulliently.

As he _stares_ down as if he's truly been stricken by God.

Trembling.

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after a certain [very pretty Bjork song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaxUZH0cbhM).


End file.
